OVER
by DonquixoteKuron3ko
Summary: Apa hanya sampai sini saja? Apakah dengan mudahnya hubungan yang sudah dijalankan selama 2 tahun ini, kau lupakan begitu saja? Mengapa ketulusanku, kalah oleh ketidaksempurnaanku ? /Keretakan hubungan Tsukky & Gintoki/ GinTsu/ M-rated for safe/Mind to RnR ?/ Happy Reading
1. Chapter 1 OVER

_Apakah hanya sampai sini saja?_

Setelah aku sudah mulai membosankan untukmu, dan tak dapat memberikan apa yang paling kauinginkan di dunia ini, aku tak lagi menjadi sumber kebahagiaanmu. Begitu?

Aku bisa melepasmu dengan mudah.

Tapi pertanyaan itu muncul kembali.

 _Apakah benar-benar hanya sampai sini saja?_

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **OVER**

Gintama And all the character belong to ©Hideaki Sorachi

This Fanfiction belong to me

 **WARNING**

Typo, OOC, M-rated (for safe),little bit fluff.

RnR ~

* * *

Aku bisa melihatmu dari kejauhan dengan sangat jelas. Raut wajah yang sudah lama tidak kau tunjukkan padakku itu, dan seorang wanita yang aku tidak kuketahui siapa. Dengan manjanya kau rangkul ia dan ia balik melingkarkan kedua tangannya di seputar tengkukmu.

Jelas sekali,kau tersenyum sangat bahagia dan Matamu berbinar. Aku yakin sekali kalau dulu akulah yang diposisi itu, yang membuat matamu berbinar seperti itu.

Dan dari kejauhan aku hanya bisa memandangimu tanpa ada keberanian untuk menghampirimu. Entah itu keberanian, ataukah amarah.

Jangankan menghampirimu untuk marah dan memaki, untuk menangis saja rasanya aku tak bisa.

Hanya mataku yang melihat dan yang tersakiti. Pemikiranku telah buta.

Ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku mendapati orang yang kucintai lebih dari apapun itu bersama dengan wanita lain.

Aku tak lagi mengenal sesuatu yang disebut rasionalitas. Aku hanya Ingin menghampirimu, menamparmu sekeras-kerasnya, melemparkan _shuriken_ padamu, meninju wajahmu, menendang selangkanganmu. Lalu setelahnya dengan lantang berkata,

"CERAIKAN AKU."

.

.

Aku yang sekarang sangat membencimu Gintoki.

Aku ini sebenarnya apa dimatamu itu?

Apa yang sudah kau dapatkan kini kau buang begitu saja.

Lalu Bedanya apa dengan sampah? Yang kau pakai kemudian dibuang kalau sudah tak berarti lagi.

Mana perasaanmu yang dulu memperjuangkanku? Apakah perjuanganmu hanya diawal saja? Ataukah karena aku tak dapat memberikan apa yang kau inginkan, kau jadi kesal terhadapku dan kau menyesal karena dulu kau jatuh cinta padaku?

Semudah itukah, kau mencari penggantiku?

Semudah itukah kau melupakan semua yang sudah kita berdua lalui ?

.

Cukup.

.

Bukankah percuma saja aku mempertanyakan semuanya. Sia-sia aku mengenang masa lalu yang menjadi sumber kesedihanku pada saat ini. Bak mengorek kembali luka yang sudah diobati dan lalu menyiramnya dengan air garam.

Karena kau tak pernah merasakannya Gintoki. Dengan mudahnya kau mencari penggantiku dengan tampang yang tak mungkin wanita tolak saat kau menggoda mereka sedikit saja.

Kau tak akan mengerti.

Aku tidak mengerti.

Rasa cintaku ini, kalah oleh ketidaksempurnaanku.

Lalu Aku berlari menjauh dari situ. Menahan gejolak di dadaku yang bagaikan membunuhku bila dibiarkan. Kali ini, keputusanku telah bulat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Maafkan saya tuan Sakata. Saya sudah memeriksa istri anda, dan saya hanya bisa menyampaikan hasil ini pada anda."_

" _Sudahlah, jelaskan saja padaku dengan cepat, sensei (doktor) saya tidak mengerti tulisan yang ada di laporan ini."_

" _Istri anda tidak bisa memberikan keturunan."_

" _..."_

" _Maafkan saya tuan Sakata"_

" _Untuk apa anda minta maaf sensei, anda tidak bersalah. Yang anda lakukan hanya melakukan tugas."_

" _Saya minta maaf karena saya tidak bisa menemukan alternatif pengobatan yang lebih baik."_

" _..."_

" _..."_

" _Tak apa sensei, istriku itu akan mengerti"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Tsukki Sayang, aku pulang"

Suara baritone yang aku kenal itu, terdengar setelah bunyi pintu geser yang tertutup.

Aku, – yang sedang melipat baju -, tak menghiraukannya. Setelah apa yang kulihat hari ini, aku telah menetapkan hatiku untuk mengatakan keputusanku padanya. Keputusan finalku, yang sudah tak perlu aku pikirkan lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

Karena jujur saja, percuma saja terus mempertahankan hubungan ini kalau terasa hambar.

Aku sudah tak berarti lagi baginya. Begitu sebaliknya.

Apalagi diriku ini tak bisa memberinya keturunan. Padahal sudah hampir 2 tahun usia pernikahan kami.

"Tsukki?"

Aku terperanjat ketika pemilik suara baritone itu tiba-tiba muncul di sampingku.

"Gi- Gintoki."

Gintoki, suamiku itu hanya menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Mau kubantu? Kau tidak bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang banyak ini dengan cepat jadi..."

Tiba-tiba sebuah kilat menyambarku dari omongannya itu. Entah mengapa membuatku kesal.

" _Ya_ , kau benar." Aku menginterupsi.

"Bahkan untuk melipat baju saja aku tidak bisa mengerjakannya dengan cepat. Aku sangat buruk apabila dibandingkan dengan wanita lainnya di luar sana, bukan begitu? "

Gintoki hanya memandangiku dengan heran.

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu? Maksudku itu, kau tidak boleh mengerjakan ini sampai larut malam, itu bisa merusak kesehatanmu"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Aku bertanya kembali dengan cepat. Kali ini dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

"Walau aku menjaga kesehatanku, aku tetap saja tidak berguna sebagai seorang wanita bukan? Tetap saja aku tidak bisa memberikan-"

Belum selesai kalimat yang aku katakan, Gintoki membekap mulutku dengan tangannya. Tapi ia melakukan itu dengan lembut.

"Jangan bicara begitu Tsukki, kau tak boleh memikirkan hal seperti itu."

Dengan cepat aku menyingkirkan tangannya dan berteriak di depan wajahnya.

"BUKANKAH ITU KENYATAANNYA! KALAU TIDAK, KAU TAK MUNGKIN PERGI DENGAN WANITA LAIN SEPERTI TADI ! DAN ASAL KAU TAHU, ITU SUDAH KETIGA KALINYA, MUNGKIN LEBIH !"

Aku dapat melihat ekspresi terkejut dari wajah Gintoki. Dan ia sama sekali tak menyangkal perkataanku.

Itu membuatku semakin naik pitam.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU, GINTOKI !" Aku melemparkan baju yang sudah kulipat sehingga kembali berantakkan.

Suamiku itu tak melakukan apa-apa, hanya terdiam sebentar kemudian dengan perlahan memelukku. Membenamkan wajahku ke dadanya yang bidang.

Entahlah, aku hanya bisa menangis.

.

.

Inilah kenapa aku benci menjadi seorang wanita. Wanita memiliki hati yang lemah. Lalu yang terpenting adalah, wanita selalu disakiti.

.

.

"Aku membencimu Gintoki..." Suaraku sudah kacau vibrasinya. Dan saat aku mengatakan kebencianku itu untuk kedua kalinya, aku merasakan dekapan suamiku itu yang semakin erat.

Pelukkan yang biasanya menenangkanku itu, entah mengapa sekarang membuatku semakin kesal.

.

.

 _Berhentilah pura-pura Gintoki, saat aku sudah mengetahui semuannya, kau tidak bisa apa-apa bukan?_

 _._

 _._

Aku mendorong tubuh Gintoki dengan tanganku agar terlepas dari pelukkannya. Tapi ia balik mendorong bahuku sehingga aku jatuh terlentang.

Saat aku ingin bangkit, dengan cepat ia menggenggam tanganku. Sehingga aku terkunci dan tak dapat bergerak.

"Lepaskan aku Gintoki !"

Ia tetap tak mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya memandangiku dengan pandangan yang dingin dan menerawang.

.

Mata itu. Mata ikan mati itu membuat darahku berdesir.

.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya lalu melumat bibirku. Walau aku menolaknya.

Belum lama, aku merasakan lidahnya menginvasi mulutku dengan membabi-buta. Dengan paksaan yang tak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya.

.

.

 _Sial._

 _Kumohon hentikan. Aku tidak ingin seperti ini.  
._

 _._

 _._

Belum merasa puas, ia mulai menginvasi daerah leherku. Walau aku tak dapat melihatnya, aku tahu ciuman kasarnya itu meninggalkan bekas.

Aroma tubuhnya, kecupannya, permainan tangannya, Sensasi ini mulai melahapku. Sensasi yang harusnya tidak aku rasakan kalau aku benar-benar membencinya.

.

.

 _Kenapa?_

 _Kenapa aku malah menikmatinya?_

 _._

 _._

Gintoki melepaskan genggamannya, tanpa sadar aku melingkarkan tanganku di sekitar lehernya.

Ia melonggarkan kerah yukata yang ia kenakan, hingga aku dapat melihat dada bidangnya.

Lalu kemudian ia mulai menurunkan kerah kimonoku hingga setengah terbuka, dan ia melanjutkan invasinya.

Invasi itu diwarnai desahanku dan nafas berat dari Gintoki. Nafas beratnya itu bagai ekstasi. Dan aku tak ingin dia berhenti.

.

.

Namun saat kami baru akan memulai hal yang sebenarnya, aku teringat akan apa yang kulihat tadi.

Dan saat itulah aku tersadar.

Rasionalitasku kembali berjalan setelah sempat terhenti.

Dengan keras aku menamparnya.

Ia berhenti, aku bangkit dari posisiku.

Nafas kami berdua berburu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tak mau lagi menjadi pelarianmu Gintoki." Aku melanjutkan.

"Aku rela kalau kau bersama wanita lain, tapi aku tak mau kau mempermainkan aku."

Suamiku itu hanya memegangi pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparanku.

"Kalau kau ingin bersama wanita lain, berlakulah adil dan..."

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengatakan keputusanku yang paling klimaks.

.

"Ceraikan aku Gintoki."

.

Mata suamiku itu melebar. Seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kukatakan.

"Aku tak lagi mencintaimu, Gintoki. Mari kita akhiri saja."

Aku mengatakan itu bulat-bulat di depan lelaki yang kucintai, namun hati ini tetap memberontak.

.

.

.

' _Apa... Hanya sampai sini saja?'_

 _Karena..._

 _Karena aku masih mencintainya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hening mendadak menyeruak.

Gintoki hanya terdiam sambil memandangiku, dan aku sibuk menata kembali kerah kimonoku dan merapikannya.

"Ini sudah keputusan finalku Gintoki." Kataku.

Gintoki menundukkan kepalanya, menarik nafas panjang dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

.

.

"Begitu...sudah kuduga kau pasti akan mengatakan ini." Katanya.

"Jadi kau memang ingin aku untuk bercerai darimu?"

Gintoki terdiam lagi lalu menyeringai.

.

"Kalau kau memang ingin berpisah dariku, aku tidak keberatan" Katanya.

.

"Justru aku memang menunggumu mengatakan hal itu."

.

.

.

.

Dan saat itu juga, rasanya hati dan ragaku terbenam ke lembah gelap gulita.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Bersambung-**

* * *

 **(A/N : Belum juga FF okikagu yang** _ **keinginan**_ **selesai, udah mulai lagi yang baru haha :') mood saya lagi menuju ke Gintsu nih haha #MaafkanSaya.**

 **Maaf kalau di sini Tsukky sama mas Gin rasanya OOC banget ya :")**

 **BTW, ini pertama kalinya saya menulis FF yang ada unsur *ehem* Fluff, lemon, atau apalah itu haha :')..**

 **Maafkan kalau masih dirasa kaku yaa..**

 **#Saya juga gak tau kenapa saya bkin rated M wkwkwkwk#**

 **Terima Kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca FF iniii...  
Mind to Read and Revieww? ~ #PuppyEyes)**


	2. Chapter 2 LAST(ING)

_**(Try to read this fanfic while playing #One Ok Rock - Etcetera)**_

.

.

Berikanlah aku sebuah kesempatan.

Maka akan ku-ubah seluruh hal buruk yang pernah terjadi.

Aku berjanji demi apapun yang ada, apabila aku bisa memeluk bulan kembali, tak akan kubiarkan sinarnya redup.

Jadi walau untuk terakhir kalinya, aku harap, bulan itu tak akan pernah redup.

Jangan hiraukan sebuah bintang yang hampir mati.

Karena di antara kerumunan bintang,

Bulanlah yang paling indah.

Maka izinkan aku, kepada siapapun yang memerintah waktu.

 _Izinkan ia, sang bulan, memperoleh kebahagiaan yang tak bisa aku berikan padannya._

* * *

 **LAST (ING)**

Gintama And all the character belong to ©Hideaki Sorachi

This Fanfiction belong to me

 **WARNING**

Typo, OOC, M-rated (for safe)

RnR ~

* * *

" _Begitu...sudah kuduga kau pasti akan mengatakan ini."_

 _._

 _._

" _Kalau kau memang ingin berpisah dariku, aku tidak keberatan"_

 _._

 _._

" _Justru aku memang menunggumu mengatakan hal itu."_

Begitu katanya.

Begitulah saat semuanya berakhir. Tiga kata itu sudah cukup untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Bukankah kata-kata itu secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa dari awal memang ia menghendaki hubungan pernikahan ini pupus?

Cukup.

"Kalau begitu segera ceraikan aku Gintoki ! kau pikir kau beebas mempermainkan perasaanku?!"

Ia tak membuka mulutnya. Hanya memandangiku dengan tatapan nanar yang aneh.

"Harusnya aku tidak mempercayaimu ! harusnya aku tahu ini akan terjadi! Betapa bodohnya!"

Muak melihat wajahnya, dengan cepat aku berdiri hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu. tapi tangan besar itu menggenggam pergelangan tanganku dan seketika mengehentikan langkahku.

" _Tsukky_... apa kau akan meninggalkan rumah? Ini sudah malam, mari selesaikan ini besok pagi." Wajahnya menyorotkan ekspresi yang tak bisa kujelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Cengkramannya begitu kuat hingga aku tak bisa melepaskannya dengan tenagaku.

"Lepaskan aku Gintoki! " aku berteriak, "Apa pedulimu kalau sesuatu terjadi padaku?!"

"Bicara apa kau Tsukky, tentu kalau kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu aku ─ "

"Berisik !"Aku berteriak.

Kacau, aku benar-benar kacau. Apapun yang kupikirkan hanya betapa marahhnya aku pada Gintoki. Empati saat itu bagai tidak disisakan ruang lagi oleh amarahku.

" _Tsukky_... mari kita bicarakan ini." Gintoki masih menggenggam pergelangan tanganku. Suaranya bergetar dan aku tahu ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Tapi aku terlalu muak.

Aku muak dengan penjelasan.

Penjelasan tidak lain dari sekedar alasan yang dibumbui empati dan kemakluman. Dan kali ini, aku tak menerima lagi penjelasan apapun.

"Gintoki..." suara melemah tapi amarahku tidak sedikitpun menyurut. "Carilah kebahagianmu yang tak bisa aku berikan padamu. Karena aku tidak akan kembali lagi ke sini."

Setelah itu yang kutahu adalah genggaman suamiku itu lepas, lalu kakiku telah membawaku pergi, keluar dari rumah itu. Meninggalkan bangunan itu beserta seluruh kenangan di dalammnya.

Satu yang mungkin pasti. _Aku tidak akan kembali lagi ke rumah itu._

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Tsukuyo._

Apakah itu yang akan kukatakan kini, saat kau bahkan tak disini lagi.

 _Sial._

Aku bahkan tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan.

Pria brengsek ini sudah kehilangan jiwa peraknya. Sekarang ia benar-benar kehilangan tujuan.

Aku melepaskanmu pergi karena kupikir, kau akan lebih bahagia setelahnya. Tapi aku mengabaikan fakta bahwa aku menyakiti diriku sendiri.

Perlu kau ketahui, _Tsukky_. Tidak ada gunanya aku melakukan sesuatu yang kau benci. Dan semua yang kulakukan adalah untukmu.

Sudah tidak adakah kesempatan lagi untuk aku menjelaskan?

 _Tsukky..., obat yang dimaksud sensei itu,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Harganya hampir 100.000 _yen_."

Aku mengatakannya. Berharap entah bagaimana caranya, istriku yang entah ada di mana sekarang bisa mendengarnya.

Pekerjaanku hanya sebagai _Yorozuya_. Aku bukan pengusaha yang dengan mudahnya mendapat uang yang jumlahnya sebanyak itu.

Jujur saja, waktu itu ada seorang wanita yang datang ke _Yorozuya_ untuk menyewa jasa. Jasa yang konyol sebenarnya.

Kekasih sewaan. Lebih kasarnya bisa saja dibilang selingkuhan.

Wanita ini sudah bersuami. Ia memiliki masalah dengan suaminya, dan ia ingin bercerai. Namun suaminya sangat mencintainya sehingga tidak ingin menceraikan wanita ini. Tapi wanita ini terlihat amat membenci suaminya hingga ia benar-benar ingin bercerai. Jadi ia menyewaku untuk menjadi selingkuhannya selama seminggu, sengaja agar suaminya mendapati ia berselingkuh dan pada akhirnya mungkiin akan menceraikan wanita ini.

Wanita itu menawarkan 150.000 _yen_ sebagai bayaran.

Dan jumlah uang inilah yang membuatku langsung menerima tawarannya.

.

.

 _Hanya menjadi selingkuhan sementara saja, tapi dengan uang ini, ..._

 _Tsukky tidak akan lagi menyalahkan dirinya karena tidak bisa mengandung._

 _._

 _._

Itu yang kupikirkan.

Padahal _Pattsuan_ saat itu sudah menasihatiku.

.

.

" _Gin-san! aku mengerti kalau harus profesional ketika bekerja, tapi kau tidak takut karma? Kau kan sudah menikah, tapi kau sengaja menjadi selingkuhan seorang wanita yang sudah bersuami untuk membantunya bercerai, waspadalah terhadap karma, Gin-san !"_

Begitu katanya, tapi aku tidak menanggapinya. Toh, dia juga tidak tahu mengapa aku melakukan ini.

Pada akhirnya, kulakukan ini untuk istriku juga.

Lalu si gadis _China_ dengan daya tarik nol juga mengatakan sesuatu padaku.

" _Oi, Gin-chan, kalau sampai Tsukki membunuhmu dengan kunai karena melakukan hal ini, aku tidak akan membantumu-aru!"_

Ya, pada kenyataannya, dia tidak hanya membunuhku. Ia benar-benar menghancurkanku.

.

.

Aku baru sadar, omongan keduanya itu memang benar. Aku mengutuki diriku sendiri. Memang aku yang salah, dan hal ini pantas terjadi padaku.

.

 _Tsukky, dimanapun kau berada saat ini, aku harap kau tetap hidup dan bahagia._

 _Aku harap kau tetap bersinar terang seperti bulan purnama._

 _Aku harap suatu saat nanti kau bisa memaafkan pria berengsek ini._

 _._

Malam itu, di dalam rumah yang sepi dan sunyi,

Cahaya bulan tidak menyinari.

Pria itu menangis dalam diam.

Menahan rengekkannya walau sebenarnya ia ingin beteriak.

 _Aku mencintaimu, Tsukuyo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Dan di sisi lain, wanita yang telah meninggalkan suaminya itu berjalan terhuyung di tengah ramainya _Yoshiwara_.

Baru kemudian ia mendapati sebuah bungkusan yang di selipkan di balik _Obi_ -nya.

Perlahan Ia membukanya dan mendapati beberapa pil obat yang ia tidak tahu untuk apa.

Bukan hanya itu, di sisi lain bungkusan itu ternyata ada beberapa kalimat yang kelihatannya ditulis secara terburu-buru.

Setelah membacanya,Tubuh wanita itu bergetar, air matanya menyeruak dan ia jatuh berjongkok .

Tsukuyo tahu. Suaminya yang menyelipkan bungkusan obat ini beberapa saat yang lalu saat mereka bertengkar dan saat ia mencium Tsukuyo.

Gejolak perasaan pedih menguasainya.

.

.

" _Dari Tuan Gin !, asal tahu saja aku seorang pekerja keras! Dan inilah hasilnya, ini obat mahal, resepnya ada di dalam. kau tidak perlu lagi menyalahkan dirimu karena tidak bisa punya anak. suatu saat kau bisa menggendong anakmu, anak kita. Semangatlah!"_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **THE END.**

 **A/N : gak tau rated M nya di mana, hahahaha,... ini lanjutan dari Over. Last(ing) itu maksudnya, 'last' artinya terakhir, tapi kalau di tambah 'ing' itu jadinya 'lasting' yang artinya abadi.**

 **Endingnya cukup menyebalkan ya, tapi akhirnyaa cerita GinTsu ini pun selesaaiii,, mohon maaf apabila banyak Typo dan Mas Gin di sini OOC banget banget... haha.. gak kebayang sih klo Mas Gin nangis dalam diam kayak gimana. Kyknya terlalu pedih buat dibayangkan :""(. Oiya,Maaf jugaaa kalau misanya 'feel-nya' kurang dapett...**

 **Terima Kasih sudah Meluangkan waktu untuk membaca FF saayyyaaa..., have a nice dayy !**

 **Regards, Kuron3ko.**


End file.
